


It’s A Demon Thing

by markipwiwer



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs, Different genitalia, Implied Cannibalism, M/M, Multi, Penile Spines, cat! Anti, lots of blowjobs, talk during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: Dark and Wilford knew Anti was... kind of like a cat, just in his mannerisms. But they need to work out how to pleasure him and his different junk.Commissioned by verobrunhi!





	It’s A Demon Thing

Anti was a tease. Anti was a little shit, an utter bastard who would go out of his way to make people nervous and frustrated and he generally threw a spanner in the works of any task, regardless of the well structured plans.

Wilford and Dark were absolute suckers for it.

They had decided, at one point or another, to pursue Anti, since he was working with them every now and again with channel-based projects.

Wilford loved the chaos of Anti. Wilford was a little more proper on his own version of chaos. Where Wilford might deliberately give someone a glass of water that would shatter in their hands the second they picked it up, Anti would very deliberately just knock it over and openly laugh in someone’s face about it. There was no real finesse to his ‘practical jokes’, and that was oddly refreshing for Wilford. Not to mention, Antis thirst for dabbling in a bit of murder every now and again was rather exciting.

Dark appreciated Anti on a different level, even if Dark got annoyed with Antis way of doing things more than he’d like to admit. He was terrifying in a way that Dark usually couldn’t be. Dark could intimidate and manipulate, put thoughts in someone’s head and make them think they were theirs. But Anti could just be pants-shitting terrifying, and not in a way that one could easily track. For some more observant people, Darks tactics lost a bit of their punch because they knew what Dark would say or do. But Anti was unpredictable, and one could never tell if he was going to be diplomatic or homicidal when confronted with an issue. It definitely made for more paperwork, but it seemed to be close to worth it. Dark saw a lot of potential in Anti.

-

“Full offence, but wine is fuckin’ disgusting.”

Anti sniffed at the red liquid in the fancy glass and tapped at it with his claws before Dark placed Antis plate of food in front of him. He circled around the table, putting Wilfords plate down and then sat down in his own chair.

Anti was already digging in, and Dark had to remind himself not to scold Anti for poor table manners.

“What is this? Is it pork?”

Anti spoke with his mouth half full, because of course he did.

Wilford chuckled, and swallowed his own food before speaking.

“Not quite. My intern, Mr Trimmer, has a lovely taste for good cuts of meat.”

Dark shot Wilford a look and was half grateful that Anti didn’t point out Wilfords avoidance of the actual question. Although Dark got the feeling Anti wouldn’t actually mind if he knew what he was eating.

“So I’m gonna take a wild guess here and assume ye’re in inviting me over and givin’ me a hundred dollar wine that I won’t drink for a good reason.”

Dark tsk’d.

“It’s two hundred dollar wine.”

Wilford slapped Dark on the shoulder playfully.

“Please, Darky, no need to be so uptight. We can’t just casually have a dear pal over for a lovely meal and a nice drop?”

Anti smiled with too many teeth, knowingly.

“Nope. If the wines that fuckin’ expensive, ye either want a hack job or a blow job.”

A small silence fell upon the table, and Wilford cocked an eyebrow in Dark direction. Dark seemed to turn a couple of shades darker and readjusted his tie, before Wilford burst into laughter at Darks version of nervousness.

“Oh, I told you Darkling! You’re far too predictable -“

Anti started cackling too, which Wilford hadn’t entirely been expecting but was glad to hear it.

“Man, I was jokin’ but if ye wanted to do THAT ye could’a just asked!”

Dark gave them both a scolding look for shaking up his pride like that, but placed his cutlery down and gained his composure again.

“I would have liked to be a bit more nuanced about it, but since you both lack any sort of tact, then... yes. Wilford and myself had been talking about the possibility of you - that is, if you’re comfortable with it - “

Anti cackled even louder, although it seemed to have a different tone to it this time.

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. Sure. Ye both seem like ye’d be a bit of fun.”

Wilford got up from the table, downing his drink and taking Antis glass.

“What’s your preference?”

Anti smirked, looking at Dark from across the table, dead in the eyes.

“Whiskey. Straight.”

-

Anti was on his knees in Dark and Wilfords shared bedroom, and they’d even been kind enough to provide him with a cushion to kneel on so his knees wouldn’t be too wrecked after a solid half an hour of sucking dick.

And that’s exactly what it was. Anti seemed to have a thing for using his mouth and his strange, oddly textured, rather long tongue to pleasure people. It was like he got off on just that alone, and Wilford was rather surprised he wasn’t stroking himself off at the very least. Dark had half a mind to just shove a leg in between Antis legs for him to rut against, because that would have been a sight for sore eyes indeed, but he didn’t. Wilford and Dark seemed to have the same mindset of wanting to treat Anti to something really lovely, as if to deal the deal that he’d stay with them at least as a regular fuck buddy, if not a fully fledged partner. Because the more they got to know Antis strange personality, with his strange chaos and demonic nature, the more they adored him as a person and not just as a Being to want to fuck.

Keeping in mind, it all happening in a reasonably short time frame, but there was a difference between the casual fucks Dark and Wilford had separately and this particular affair. They could both feel it and Anti felt... something. He wasn’t sure if it was his dick or his heart talking, but being around this pair was doing things to him that he quite enjoyed.

Not thinking about it too hard though, someone had a hand in his hair, and he was being pulled off of one cock and having another immediately replace it every thirty seconds or so. He was getting his throat fucked every now and again, he was choking and he felt spit dripping down his chin, onto his bare chest that had already been scratched up.

His tight jeans has stayed on, and in a distant way he was grateful, although he was sure Dark and Wilford were just using it as a build up sort of thing; when they both serviced his cock at the same time, it would feel that much better, or something along those lines.

He was making deep, breathless sounds in the back of his throat as Dark held his cock in place in Antis mouth, almost overwhelmed as Anti flicked his tongue and pressed against Darks slit before licking along the bottom side of the shaft again. Luckily, he was able to breathe like this, but then Dark pulled him off and was jerking himself off as Wilford guided Anti onto his cock and immediately cut off his air supply, with quick but deep thrusts into Antis mouth, more gentle than Dark technically was but also more needy. 

Antis claws were almost digging into someone’s thighs, he didn’t really know who’s, and he tried to retract them but he didn’t have a large amount of control over those sorts of things in high-intensity situations. Luckily, as he found out, it was Wilfords thigh, and the weirdo just moaned more as Antis claws sunk into his flesh. Truthfully, it was the nicest way to get scratches, and maybe Anti would have felt guilty if the sounds Wilford was making weren’t so pornographic and wonderful.

Antis own cock was twitching, of course, and he made a very conscious decision to ignore it because he wasn’t about to even try to go there. They’d forget about him in their post-orgasm bliss and he was totally fine with that.

It was his purring that drove Wilford right over the edge, because those kinds of vibrations weren’t natural but they felt all too amazing for Wilford to give a fuck about Antis biological make up. If he wasn’t going to die by sticking his dick in Anti then he didn’t care about what did and didn’t feel natural.

Wilford let out a warning noise and tried not to hold Antis head down too much, as much as the urge was there in a big way. He was cursing up a storm and Dark stood behind him, looking over his shoulder and getting a lovely view before rather impulsively biting down on a tender spot on Wilfords shoulder, and Wilford was suddenly very weak at the knees. He was cumming down Antis throat and Anti was swallowing dutifully, purring the whole time and making Wilford twitch and groan and buck further into Antis throat, setting off Antis gag reflex. But he didn’t mind too much.

Wilford ran soft, careful fingers through Antis hair as he pulled out of Antis mouth with a wet ‘pop’ and Dark almost immediately took over Antis mouth, which was a head rush in and of itself. Anti half expected Wilford to just watch and admire, since he himself would be the first to admit that he looked good sucking dick. But Wilford didn’t give himself much of a breather, instead getting on his knees, to Antis level, and palming at Antis hard on.

Wilford noted to himself that it was oddly shaped, but it really didn’t matter either way, and it didn’t seem to deter Wilford either. Anti silently hoped that he could just hump against something while keeping his pants on and be done with it, because that would avoid a whole lot of talking. But Wilford was undoing zipper and his button and Anti might have even gone so far as to protest if Darks movements weren’t getting so erratic and suddenly Anti was rather nervous, because Dark was about to come down his throat and Wilford was going to try and put Antis dick in his mouth and THAT wasn’t going to happen.

Wilford and Dark both said “oh” at the exact same time as Antis cock hit cool air, and the duality of swallowing cum while being painfully aware that someone is judging your penis was making Antis head swim. 

Darks hand had been on Antis head the entire time and Anti was too in his own head to notice, and Dark finally pulled out but Antis breathing wasn’t really any better because he was definitely incredibly hard and worked up. Wilford poked at the head of Antis dick like it wasn’t attached, and it twitched.

“It has spikes.”

Anti rolled his eyes, and tried to not move too much as Wilford continued to touch the tip curiously. Dark patted Antis head before kneeling to see what on earth Wilford was talking about.

For once, Anti wished Dark wasn’t so stoic, because there was no change in expression between assuming Anti had a regular penis and finding out he didn’t.

“Well, yeah. They’re called spines, but yeah. I know what my dick looks like.”

Anti attempted to brush off his embarrassment with his usual shitty tone. He still had the taste of cum in his mouth.

It was phallic shaped, thinner at the top, almost in a perfect dome shape, before getting an awful lot thicker at the bottom. Aside from the spines, it was exactly the kind of thing Wilford would have definitely appreciated having in his ass.

“I don’t think I can ride that. I pride myself on being able to put a lot of things inside me, but that might be pushing it a tad.”

Wilford words were really subbing salt into the wound of the exploring, slow, careful handjob Wilford was essentially giving him. He was still on his knees, on the floor for Christ sake.

Dark, who had not reacted or said a word the entire time, finally spoke up.

“Is this a cat thing?”

Anti gave a defensive look.

“N-no! It’s a demon thing!”

Wilford giggled at that.

“It’s definitely a cat thing.”

Wilford did a thing with his hand and Anti bucked without even thinking. Wilford pulled his hand away, apparently having touched one of the spines.

“Ow. Okay. So they’re not horrifyingly deadly but they’re still... on the ouch side of the spectrum. Hmm.”

At that moment, Anti wanted to just go back to sucking dick or even drinking awful wine with questionable meat so he didn’t have to deal with this, but before he just put his cock away and told them not to worry about it, Dark and Wilford shared a look.

Then Dark was getting up from the ground, his spine cracking, and he was putting his arms underneath Anti and half carrying, half dragging him over to the bed, where he promptly held him down at the hips. Wilford followed, forcing Antis legs apart so he could shuffle in between them. Then all he felt was warmth. Wet warmth, and his eyes just about rolled to the back of his head because that was a fantastic feeling, and Wilfords moustache was a strange, yet welcome addition to it. He almost wanted to buck and his body kept twitching in reaction to Wilfords skilled tongue movements, focused solely on the head, but Darks force held him very firmly in place.

“I would advise against trying to move.”

Darks words were cool, and Anti decided to interpret it as a fun, sexy, staying in one place kind of thing instead of the reality of “if I move, I’ll tear Wilfords lips open”. It was pretty clear that he’d been pent up as it was, and it wasn’t like Anti could get blowjobs very often what with his strange anatomy. So he got lost in it, and he was probably making sounds that were closer to mewls than moans because Dark was smirking at him and Wilford was humming around the tip of his cock. 

And he was cumming. It really just happened, like a bolt of lightning, it was being drawn out of him and he genuinely couldn’t see for a minute, and he found himself holding onto someone’s hand, maybe Wilford had reached out or something because he was squeezing tight. And then Wilford came up from a breath of fresh air, not having needed to pause the entire time, and Dark let go of Anti and let him move freely as Anti attempted to catch his breath.

That was... a lot. And it was good. And it had been Wilfords hand that he was holding onto because Wilford squeezed it back.

“You taste different.”

“Yeah, it’s... a demon thing.”

Dark wiped the corner of Antis mouth and it had probably been drool and Anti didn’t have the energy to be embarrassed. Then Dark spoke.

“Are you alright?”

Anti nodded as best he could.

“‘m fine, jus’... gimme a minute. Fuck.”

There was no malice in Antis tone, just exhaustion and relief and satisfaction, and Wilford wore the most shit eating grin.

-

Wilford approached Anti with a box a couple of days later. Things had been calm and every time Anti had gone to go home, he found that he really had no reason to. And make out sessions, being sandwiched in between Dark and Wilford, was a whole lot of fun.

Anti cocked his eyebrow, especially since the box was wrapped up all pretty, bow on top and everything.

“I... made this for you. Well, sort of for us, all three of us, in that it might be helpful, but it’s for you specifically.”

Wilford wasn’t usually one to get caught with words so his embarrassment was almost endearing, although Anti would hate to admit it.

So he took off the bow carefully and used his claw to cut open the wrapping, as Wilford watched. He opened the box and...

“Ye made me a fleshlight?”

“Not all sleeves are fleshlights, but this sleeve is made especially for you. It won’t fall apart and you won’t get caught in it or anything. It’s a... magic thing, sort of. It heals itself. Kind of.”

Wilford was shifting the weight between his feet and he looked genuinely nervous, like Anti was going to be insulted.

“Dude. That’s really thoughtful. And really hot. How ever will I repay ye?”

Anti sort of put on some pompous voice at the end, as if giving something back was pompous. That being said, Antis social standards weren’t the same as anyone Wilford or Dark knew. And Wilford and Dark knew a lot of weirdos.

“I’d... like to watch you use it, if that’s alright.”

“I’ll do ye one better. Ye can fuck me while I use it.”

Wilford looked like Anti had just solved all of his problems. Alright, so maybe he was falling for Anti and that’s why he was afraid of being rejected or something along those very cliched lines. But that wasn’t the important thing right now.

The important thing was that he was going to get to fuck Anti, and that was pretty neat. Wilford wondered, while following Anti to the bedroom, if Dark would come and fuck Antis mouth if he asked nicely enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
